


Born This Way

by silentdescant, Sulwen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Alpha Males, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Breeding Cycle, Consent Issues, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Sibling Incest, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolves are born, not bitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born This Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent porn, written for our own pleasure with a total disregard for real-world anatomy. Enjoy!

Wolves are born, not bitten. **  
  
**Tommy has known this as long as he can remember, instilled in him from his earliest memories by the others in the pack, even though he’s never seen it happen. There is only one other fact he knows, really _knows_ at the same deep level. He knows that he’s different. **  
  
**He remembers being barely more than a pup, watching his brothers and sisters go out with the Deltas to learn how to hunt while he stayed behind at the den. He remembers the pack coming under threat, the frightened shouts of humans and the sound of gunshots, and how their Alpha had rallied the pack to surround Tommy, protect him. Not all the pups. Just him. And he remembers leaving the den, turning away from the human city and following his Alpha into the depths of the forest, running on all fours to the sound of mournful howling. No one had told Tommy that they were running because of him. No one had to. **  
  
**Tonight, he feels more alone than ever. His littermates are coming of age, going out into the forest on their own to prove themselves to the pack. He stands in human form at the edge of pack territory and watches each of their forms disappearing into the trees, wondering when he’ll see them again -- which of them will make it back. Something in him is restless, watching them go. Something in him wants to follow. He takes a single step, hardly realizing he’s doing it at all, and in the next second, a hand falls heavy on the back of his neck. **  
  
** _Alpha_. **  
  
“** Not you.” **  
  
**Tommy shivers at the voice and goes still. He knows better than to ask why, but he hears the words leave his lips anyway. “But why not?” He sounds whiny and young and he’s immediately embarrassed. This is no way to talk to his Alpha. **  
  
“** It’s too dangerous, Tommy, you know that. But you don’t need to prove yourself to the pack anyway. Your place with us is not as... tenuous as theirs.” **  
  
**It’s the same sort of thing Tommy’s been hearing as far back as he can remember: vague and unhelpful, like everyone’s keeping a secret. They’re not doing a very good job of it with the way they look at him, the way they mutter to each other when they think he’s not looking. A sudden surge of anger wells up in his throat, and before he can think better of it he’s straightening, turning, and looking his Alpha right in the eyes, not caring how disrespectful it will seem. **  
  
“** I know I’m small, and...and I look different.” Tommy clenches his hands into tight fists, leaving what he knows will be bruises on his too-white skin. “But if you just let me try, I know I can do what they do. I’m not afraid.” **  
  
**His voice only shakes a little, and he means to say more, but the look in his Alpha’s eyes makes the words wither and die on his tongue. He’s angry, but he’s not stupid enough to keep talking when Adam looks like _that._ **  
  
“** I know you could do what they do,” Adam says firmly. “I know you’re strong, and I know you’re capable of hunting, but Tommy...” Adam trails off, a strange expression crossing his face. He looks almost as confused -- unsure -- as Tommy feels. “That’s not... Okay, listen to me now. You know the dynamics of the pack. You know that every one of us has a purpose here.” **  
  
**He looks at Tommy expectantly and it takes Tommy a few seconds to realize he’s waiting for an answer. He nods. **  
  
“** Your siblings, what are their jobs?” **  
  
“** They... Once they come back from the hunt, they’ll be Deltas. They’ll protect us and find food and shelter if we move.” **  
  
**Adam nods approvingly and tilts his head slightly. “What about Neil, what’s his purpose in this pack?” **  
  
**Tommy rolls his eyes. As Alpha, Adam knows all of this, and he made sure Tommy learned too. He doesn’t see the point of this pop quiz. “He’s your brother.” **  
  
“** What is his purpose in the pack?” **  
  
“** Betas help you lead. He can take over if something happened to you.” Tommy glances down at his feet, scuffs his toes in the dirt. He hopes Adam knows that nothing could happen to him, not with the whole pack protecting him. “But the Deltas make sure nothing happens,” he adds, just to show that he knows. **  
  
**Adam’s voice goes soft and pointed then, and his eyes never waver. “And what is an Alpha’s purpose?” **  
  
“** Alpha...” Tommy pauses, wondering how to put it all into words. “The Alpha is the leader. He...you...protects the rest of us. Keeps us from fighting each other. His word is pack law.” **  
  
**It’s recited from memory, almost word for word, but that doesn’t make it any less true. Tommy’s heard stories of Alphas who abuse their position, leaving their packs to chaos or driving them away in anger. But Adam...if there was ever an Alpha who fit the role, it would be Adam. He cuts his eyes away again, suddenly embarrassed. He shouldn’t have argued. It wasn’t his place. **  
  
**Adam hunches down to catch Tommy’s eyes again. “You see? We all have a purpose here. A role to play. Even... _especially_...you.” **  
  
**The words are spoken kindly, but they hurt anyway, and Tommy brushes his hands roughly across shamefully watering eyes, a frustrated growl in his throat. “How can I? I’m not any of those things. I’m nothing. Just a freak of nature.” **  
  
“** Tommy...” **  
  
“** That’s why we had to leave home, isn’t it? Because of me. Because I fucked up your perfect pack and you wouldn’t throw me out like you should have. You’re just too...too...” **  
  
“** No, Tommy, _Tommy_ , that’s not what happened.” Adam takes a deep breath and puts a hand on either of Tommy’s shoulders, holding him in place. “Look at me. I will not lie to you, Tommy, not ever. We did leave because of you, but not for the reasons you think. You’re not a freak. You’re like me.” **  
  
“** I’m not--” Tommy shakes his head, tries to shrug out of Adam’s grip, but he’s held firm. “I’m not an Alpha. I’m not like you.” He looks up and down Adam’s tall, strong body, his well-defined muscles and dark hair. “I’m nothing like you.” **  
  
“** You’re right, you’re not an Alpha,” Adam tells him quietly. “Because there’s only one Alpha. And there’s only one of you. You’re not a freak, Tommy. You’re special. You earned your place in this pack just by being born.” **  
  
**Suddenly, the air seems to go still, even the crickets pausing in their chirping, and the moment goes tense, heavy. _Important._ There’s a question that’s been gnawing at Tommy, scratching at the inside of his brain, and it comes out in a whisper, desperate and raw and begging for an answer. **  
  
“** What am I?” **  
  
**Adam brings a hand to Tommy’s chin and tilts his head up, bringing his eyes to meet the clear-cool blue of Adam’s own, and finally gives Tommy the word he’s been searching for. “You’re an Omega.” **  
  
**Like most answers, it only breeds more questions, and they’re starting to flood out of Tommy’s mouth before he can stop them. Adam doesn’t answer, just gives a soft snarl that shuts Tommy up quick. He wants to apologize, but he keeps quiet instead. Adam obviously wants him to listen. **  
  
“** You’re not ready to hear it all yet, Tommy. But if it makes you feel better, I can tell you one thing. Yes, you’re different. You’re the only one, the only Omega in our pack. But I’m the only one of my kind, too. One Alpha, one Omega. That’s how it works.” **  
  
**Tommy sighs and meets Adam’s eyes. “You won’t tell me anything else?” **  
  
“** Not yet. You’re too young.” **  
  
**He almost wants to stamp his foot, but that won’t help his case. Tommy settles for biting his lips and swallowing down any arguments. It’s not fair; his siblings are all learning about their positions, their purposes. Why can’t he? Tommy takes a moment to let the anger and frustration pass, and Adam pulls him into his arms. The embrace is warm and comforting, and it settles Tommy a little. **  
  
“** Trust me, Tommy. Trust your Alpha,” he murmurs, right against Tommy’s ear. “It’ll be worth the wait.” **  
  
“** But when? How long?” Tommy asks, muffling the words in Adam’s chest. **  
  
**Adam rests a hand on the back of Tommy’s neck and breathes in deep. “Soon.” **  
  
**They stand for a long while, then, Adam looking over Tommy’s shoulder toward the forest and Tommy resting his head against Adam’s bare chest, stroking his fingers over roughly furred skin. A sense of calm comes over him that he’s never known before, something halfway in between satisfaction and longing, though he’s not sure what it is he’s wanting. Eventually, when their breathing has become one rhythm and Tommy has almost fallen asleep listening to the sound of Adam’s heartbeat, Adam stirs and leads him back toward the den, toward safety and sleep. **  
  
**Tommy’s siblings come back the next day, their kills dangling from bloody snouts, and as Adam accepts each of their offerings, they transform back into their human bodies. A little bit of last night’s feeling of isolation comes back as the rest of Tommy’s littermates go through the motions of being claimed, finally christened as full Deltas and members of Adam’s pack. As soon as the ceremony is over, though, and Adam has taken the traditional first bite of meat, he catches Tommy’s eyes and beckons him to his side, inviting him to eat. Before the new Deltas. Before the Betas. Before _anyone._ **  
  
**And as he shifts and tears into the thick flank of a deer, it doesn’t matter that he isn’t one of them. He’s something, and Adam knows what it is. His Alpha will take care of him. When he’s ready. **  
  
*** **  
  
**Two summers pass, and Adam doesn’t say another word about what an Omega is or what Tommy’s supposed to do as one. Once or twice, Tommy thinks about asking someone else in the pack to explain it to him -- Neil would know. Neil knows pretty much everything. But in the end, he always decides to keep it to himself and wait for Adam to decide when he’s ready. The topic -- even the word “Omega” -- it makes him feel connected to Adam, like it’s a secret between them now even if Tommy doesn’t know quite what it means. Talking to someone else about it feels like telling. And so he waits. **  
  
**He thinks the burning curiosity will ease with time, but it just gets worse, weighing heavily on his mind all the time. He feels different from his siblings, and he knows now that he _is_ different, but he doesn’t know _how_ ; he doesn’t understand. So until it one day gets explained to him, Tommy continues acting like his brothers and sisters, playing with them in the forest and the secluded clearing they’ve claimed as their own, and snuggling with them in the den at night. **  
  
**They always let him sleep in the middle of the pile, where it’s warmest and softest, pillowed by a mass of multicolored fur, and Tommy pretends not to notice that they play with him more gently than they do each other. They don’t bite as hard, and they don’t tackle him and wrestle for very long. Everyone seems to know that he’s special, but he’s not sure any of them know why. **  
  
**As summer turns into autumn, though, the play changes. It turns...not rougher, exactly, but _different._ There seems to be more of a purpose to each tackle, each playful bite, and Tommy watches it happen around him without ever being a part of it himself. Just another difference -- he’s used to being left out -- but that doesn’t make it any less fascinating, and the night two of his siblings finally pair up, he watches just as intently as the rest of the group, eyes shining in the light of the crescent moon. **  
  
**He knows what mating is, of course. The older Deltas do it all the time. But it’s not until he sees his sister and brother go from playful wrestling to...to _fucking_ that it feels like something that matters, something that could be a part of his life too. They’re in wolf form when it happens, all of them, and seeing their siblings go through the mounting-thrusting-panting rush of it calls to the animal side, pulls howls out of them and sets the blood racing through their veins. Tommy wonders, for a moment, if this is what it feels like when they hunt. **  
  
**They go at each other with frantic passion nearing violence, but once the howls sink in, the two break apart and return to their human forms, laughing and flushed. Tommy watches them grab hands and hurry to the treeline, and the rest of his siblings return to their play. **  
  
**They’re safe in pack territory, and Tommy knows the older Deltas patrol the perimeter even at midday, so he splits off from the group and follows his brother and sister into the forest. They’re easy to track when they’re on two legs and he’s on four, and anyway he can smell them, the way they’re wet for each other, intermingled and intoxicating. When they stop, he stays back in the trees, quietly watching. There are answers to his questions, here, and it’s not cheating if he finds out for himself. **  
  
**She goes to her hands and knees, and he settles behind her, thrusting just as he did in wolf form, if maybe a little slower, a little less frantic. Tommy watches him for a moment, his hands clutching at her hips, his eyes fixed on the place where they’re joined. Then he shifts his gaze to his sister’s face, the slackness of her mouth, the way her breath puffs out in the cool autumn air with every thrust and the sounds she makes every time their hips meet, higher and higher and carried away on the wind. Watching her, something stirs low in Tommy’s belly, warm and intense and _new_ , and he knows without a doubt that he wants to be the one on his knees, the one spread open as the air gets fucked right out of his lungs. **  
  
**Tommy’s wolf body feels warm all over in a way he’s never experienced before, but he can’t do anything about it in this form, doesn’t know how to relieve this ache. He shuffles back behind a tree to stay out of sight and transforms, and as his cock appears, it becomes instantly hard and blood-hot. Now, with a cock and with fingers and thumbs, he can help himself, he can _fix_ this. He’s harder than he’s ever been, and for the first time, he can’t contain the low, needy noise that bubbles out of his throat when he takes himself in hand and strokes. **  
  
**It doesn’t last long, can’t be more than a minute or two between the first touch and the moment when everything goes tight and hot and something’s _happening_ , new and different and oh, fuck, _better_. Tommy’s knees lock, and he falls back against the tree and holds his breath and strokes just that much faster, reaching, reaching...and in the next moment, a thought of Adam pops into his head, how big he is, how strong. How... _Alpha_. And that’s all it takes to send Tommy right over the edge into a pleasure so intense he can’t keep from screaming it out into the sky, every feeling that’s built up inside him pulsing out through his mouth and his cock. **  
  
**His hand comes away wet, and it’s the same smell that’s coming from the clearing behind him, bitter-sharp but still good, the scent of fading pleasure. He should go, get cleaned up and back to the den before someone comes looking for him. But right now, it’s all he can do to remember how to breathe. **  
  
**His senses slowly come back to him, and he can hear the faint noises of his siblings playing in the clearing, and the crunch of twigs and leaves as his brother and sister pull themselves together and head back to the den. Tommy isn’t quite ready to move yet, though. He leans his head back against the tree and closes his eyes. **  
  
**Then he feels the rough, wet rasp of a tongue on his bare abdomen, and he gasps, frozen in shock. In the next moment, Tommy’s eyes fly open to find the dark, sleek lines of his Alpha. Even Adam’s wolf eyes are bright and clear blue, and he’s as intense and dominant in this form as he is when he’s human. Adam cleans him slowly and thoroughly, licking away the traces of Tommy’s come on his belly and his loosely cupped palm, and Tommy watches and breathes through the aftershocks, hardly able to believe what’s happening to him. He keeps his fingers lax until Adam finishes and starts nuzzling him, and then he lets himself comb his hands through the thick, fluffy hair behind Adam’s pointed ears, taking deep breaths and willing his legs to stop shaking. **  
  
**Adam huffs happily under the attention, and Tommy can’t help but laugh at his Alpha acting like a tame little lapdog. Adam’s eyes narrow as if he knows exactly what Tommy is thinking, and in the next moment Tommy’s gasping again as Adam’s teeth find the soft skin of his belly and dig in -- not enough to bleed him, but hard enough that the marks are still there when Adam pulls away. Properly chastised, Tommy pushes away from the tree and shifts again, following Adam as he makes his way back toward the den. When they arrive, Tommy turns to go join his siblings again, but Adam growls and leads him deeper instead, back to his own sleeping place. He turns a few times in the well-worn spot and then collapses to the ground in a comfortable sprawl. Tommy watches him uncertainly, not sure what he’s meant to do now. He’s starting to edge away when Adam’s eyes open again and pin him with a stare. After a moment, Adam shifts to one side, and suddenly Tommy realizes -- he’s making room. He wants Tommy to come lay with him, _sleep_ with him, share his warmth. Adam is Alpha, and he could have anyone in the pack with a word. And still...here they are. Smiling doesn’t really work in wolf form, but Tommy knows that if he shifted right now, he’d be grinning so hard his cheeks would hurt. For the first time, he doesn’t feel different so much as... _chosen_. **  
  
**He presses into Adam, as close as he can get, and goes to sleep with the hazy warmth of remembered pleasure still settling through him, and the immediate living warmth of Adam curled around him. He’s never felt more protected than he does right now, and never closer to where he’s meant to be. **  
  
*** **  
  
**Adam makes a habit of inviting Tommy to his sleeping place at night, but each full moon, Tommy finds himself back out with his siblings, piled together after their run. Tommy starts to resent the time apart, even though he knows it’s not his place to question his Alpha. He should be feeling lucky that Adam sleeps beside him at all, not deprived the few nights each month Adam pushes him away. **  
  
**Spring crawls its way into summer, and the heat is oppressive, weighing down on the pack and making them sluggish and lazy. They spend more and more time as humans, tiring of the thick coats and constant panting their wolf forms require, and as the midsummer moon approaches, even their blood starts to run hot. Fights break out more and more often, and Adam is always watching, always there in a span of heartbeats to break them up and send the offenders on their separate ways. **  
  
**Tommy doesn’t want to fight, but he can feel...something. Something different, just over the horizon. It makes him restless, and Adam’s arms go tighter around him at night, keeping him still. He doesn’t mind, despite the sweat. It feels good. It _smells_ good. One night, when he’s sure Adam is fast asleep, he darts his tongue out and steals a taste, and that’s even better. He never gets the courage to do it when Adam’s awake, but he thinks about it. Can’t _stop_ thinking about it. **  
  
**As the full moon draws nearer, Tommy finds himself slipping away more and more often, hiding in the thickest patch of trees near their den and rubbing his cock raw in his fist, sharp scents swirling around him, making him desperate. Adam is the only thing, the only person Tommy can think about now, when he’s stroking himself to completion. He imagines Adam’s scent marking him, Adam’s strong body and thick hair, the flash of white, sharp teeth he shows when he has to keep his pack in order. He imagines Adam touching him -- just his arms, at first, holding him still, but then his neck, his shoulders... his belly. His cock. Tommy’s body burns in the wake of each touch, vivid enough that Tommy isn’t sure if he’s imagining it at all. **  
  
**The hot, desperate itch under his skin doesn’t dissipate when he’s in wolf form, either, and there he has no respite from it. When he plays with his siblings, he butts into them, rubbing his face and neck against their thick, soft fur. His body needs something, but with no cock hanging between his legs, Tommy can’t figure out what it is. All he knows is that it gets stronger with each day closer to the moon. **  
  
**Three days before the change, Tommy begins to notice the stares. It’s nothing new -- he’s been looked at all his life -- except that these are different. These eyes aren’t curious or disdainful. It’s heat, and want, and almost a little frightening at times. The Deltas are bigger than him, all of them, with muscles well-honed from the hunt. If one of them...but he doesn’t even know what he’s afraid of. It’s unsettling, and he wants to stay close to Adam all the time. But Adam seems to have almost disappeared over the last day or two. Tommy hardly sees him except at night, and even then Adam doesn’t pay him much attention. He’s not sleeping much, either -- Tommy’s been sharing Adam’s space long enough to know his breathing -- and it makes Tommy worry. Something’s happening that Adam’s not telling him about, and in three more nights Adam’s going to make him go sleep with his littermates and then Tommy won’t see him at all. He’s not sure what he’ll do then -- he’s become so used to Adam, this constant presence in his life, his scent never far away. **  
  
**Two days to the moon, the pack is running so high that they play despite the heat, rough and wild, rolling and biting and fucking in a useless attempt to burn off all that boiling-over energy. Tommy plays too, lets it carry him along, and everything’s all right -- it feels good, even, a distraction from the empty aching _need_ he can never quite satisfy -- until it’s not. Until his oldest brother jumps on his back and tackles him to the floor, weight coming down heavy on Tommy’s body and sharp wolf-teeth biting hard into the back of his neck. It’s not playing -- it’s too intentional for that. Tommy struggles for a moment, his first instinct to fight back. But in the next second, something else overwhelms that urge, something deeper and more desperate. He can feel the wolf pressing against him, a startlingly intimate touch, and he presses back without thinking, suddenly realizing that maybe this is it, the thing he needs, the thing that will make the horrible empty feeling go away. **  
  
**He closes his eyes and waits, almost hoping...and then a roar tears through the air, loud and angry, and he would recognize that sound anywhere. Adam crosses the room in a single leap and barrels into the wolf holding Tommy down, fighting him as ruthlessly as he would any attacker, pack or no. Confused, his head spinning and his body throbbing, Tommy shifts and backs away into a corner, curling himself up around his aching cock and watching with wide eyes as Adam pins his brother to the ground. **  
  
**Adam urges the Delta to shift with a low growl, but Adam doesn’t follow suit. He’s large, even for a wolf, and he dwarfs the boy under him, paws huge on his chest. Adam growls again, louder this time, and the entire pack is paying attention, silent and watchful. Then, as if nothing had happened, Adam steps off the boy, who grunts in relief, and pads over to Tommy. The ferocity hasn’t dimmed from his eyes, and Tommy shrinks back, worried he’s done something deserving of punishment too. But Adam just stares at him for a moment, looks him up and down, not lingering on his erection but certainly not missing it. Tommy doesn’t move, doesn’t cover himself. He waits. **  
  
**Finally, Adam snorts, nostrils flaring and whiskers twitching. Tommy recognizes it for the fond warning it is, and he starts to understand that whatever makes him different, whatever it is Adam won’t tell him, it’s special enough that Adam won’t punish him even when he has every right as an Alpha. **  
  
**That thought makes Tommy want to push boundaries. It makes him want to tease and play and goad Adam into something...something harsher than this, a mere reprimand. He feels like Adam has been waiting, waiting _forever_ , and Tommy doesn’t know how much longer he can be patient. He leans closer to Adam, gathering his courage, wanting to not just ask but _demand_ an answer this time. But before he can speak, Adam gives his face a quick lick and turns away, padding off into the back of the cave, shifting smoothly mid-stride as he goes. **  
  
**Tommy doesn’t sleep with anyone that night. It’s too close to the moon for Adam to allow him near, and after today, he doesn’t want to be around his littermates either. Instead, he stays in his corner and curls up on his own, sleeping only in fits and starts, and trying to ignore his body completely. It’s the moon, just the moon, and in a few days it’ll be like none of this ever happened. It can’t come soon enough. **  
  
*** **  
  
**On the day of the moon, Tommy wakes up sick and alone. His stomach is in knots, and the itch that’s been under his skin for days has grown into a fever. His skin is damp all over with sweat, and he can’t keep still. He’s shaking, vibrating with tension that makes his muscles sore. Thinking he’s going to puke, Tommy rushes outside to the cool air and the privacy of his favorite copse of trees, but once he’s there, on his knees with his fists clenching and unclenching in the dirt, he just wants to scream. To _howl_. He arches his back and pants, and the air feels like it’s burning his lungs, and all he can get out is a ragged moan. **  
  
**Tommy drops his head, rubs his forehead in the cool, soft dirt in an attempt to ease the fever rushing through him, but it doesn’t help. He notices then that his cock is hard and flushed deep red, leaking at the tip in a way that it doesn’t, usually. He’s practically dripping with slick, clear fluid -- how could he not have noticed? His thighs are slippery with it, shining with wetness. Even his ass feels wet, and at first Tommy thinks it’s just the same as the fluid on his legs, but as he reaches under himself to touch a streak on his thigh, he realizes it’s cooled off in the fresh air. The slickness around his ass is hot and still dripping, and Tommy slides his shaking fingers back behind his balls to feel it. **  
  
**It’s so wet and warm on his fingertips that Tommy thinks immediately of blood, but the fluid is clear, like the stuff coating his thighs, dripping from his cock. Tommy stares at his fingers for a moment, nonplussed. He doesn’t remember any of the other pack members leaking strange fluid like this. He doesn’t know who to turn to for help. **  
  
**He pushes his fingers back between his cheeks and they slide easily right up to his asshole, which throbs at the touch. Tommy tumbles down to the ground, his left arm buckling beneath him and his right trapped between his legs. He prods a fingertip at the swollen, hot skin of his asshole again, and this time he’s expecting the rush of heat through his body, but it still overwhelms him. He moans loudly, dragging his face through the dirt and trying to remember to breathe. **  
  
**He’s never done this before, never even _thought_ about doing this before, but it turns out to be the easiest thing in the world to press in, one long finger sliding in deep and punching all the air out of him in one huff. Realization washes over him then, that he’s been doing this wrong all along. It’s not about his cock, it’s about this, this fullness, this in and out, press and stretch, so close to what his body is begging for but not enough, not _nearly_ enough. He pulls out and tries again with two fingers together, trying to go slow, savor the feeling. But his body doesn’t want slow. His body wants fast and hard and _more_ , and he’s growling now, or moaning, or some desperate combination of both as his arm works, fucking himself back against his fingers harder, faster. **  
  
**It’s still not enough, and with a frustrated groan, he presses his three middle fingers together and spreads his legs and _fucks_ , and that’s better, that’s closer, the burn of it coming through despite the wetness. And he is wet, fuck, so wet he can hear it with every motion, the obscene squelch of it in the morning quiet. He can _smell_ it, even, and he’s never been able to smell himself before but he can now, the scent of desperate lust, and under it, something else, earthy, like the dirt of the forest floor after the first spring thaw. He’s never smelled a wolf with a scent like this. **  
  
**Arching his back and letting his head drop again, he works himself faster, pushing, wanting to _come_ and feeling like it’s almost there, just out of reach, if he just goes a little faster, a little harder...but it doesn’t matter what he does, doesn’t even matter when he lets his chest and head take the weight so he can reach back and stroke his cock with his other hand. He needs to come, needs it so bad he thinks he might die, but he _can’t._ He just can’t, and it fucking hurts, and he’s not even embarrassed when the tears start to stream down his face and fall into the dirt. His heart is pounding out of control, and he can’t breathe right, and he’s gonna fucking die out here if something doesn’t happen to fix this _right now..._. **  
  
**His pinkie finger teases the swollen rim of his hole, flirting with pushing inside but just ratcheting up the desperate need coiling in his belly. He’s so close, and his cock feels so full, but there’s still an emptiness inside him his own hands can’t fill, and it’s like a stone wall he can’t climb, barring him from his orgasm. **  
  
**He doesn’t hear the muffled footprints of a wolf approaching; he only becomes aware of another presence when he feels a gust of warm breath on his exposed ass, the tickle of whiskers and fur against his skin as he’s sniffed and inspected. The embarrassment Tommy feels isn’t enough to still his hands, however, and he doesn’t want to look this wolf in the eye, doesn’t want to know who it is, not yet. He’s sure his packmate won’t remain quiet during the run tonight, with gentle teasing and knowing laughter. Even knowing the consequences, Tommy can’t make himself stop moving, stop fucking himself on his fingers and chasing his elusive orgasm. **  
  
**Tommy expects the wolf to get bored, leave him alone, but then he feels the rough drag of a tongue against his thigh, sweeping through the slickness and licking it up with a smack of lips and teeth, as if savoring a delicious meal. Tommy freezes and, after a moment, finally summons the courage to look back over his shoulder. **  
  
**Adam. His Alpha, behind him, eyes narrowed and mouth open as he pants. His pink tongue lolls out and he leans forward again to lick up more of the fluid on Tommy’s skin. Tommy is shocked speechless and his fingers slip out of his asshole with a wet squelch. He claws at the dirt, pushing up on his hands and knees, and tries not to shake as Adam keeps licking him, his tongue reaching higher and higher until finally lapping gently at Tommy’s balls. Tommy groans weakly and pushes his ass back towards Adam, trying to communicate what he wants while his mind can’t come up with the words. **  
  
**He can feel Adam sniffing at him, cold wet nose brushing along his skin in an infuriating tease, and it shocks him into speaking, his voice an almost unrecognizable whine. **  
  
“** Adam, _Alpha_ , please, I can’t...I need...oh fuck right there, come on...” **  
  
**It’s incoherent babbling, but it doesn’t matter -- Adam knows what he wants, and in the next moment his tongue is licking all the way up Tommy’s ass, flat and broad and firm over his hole, and Tommy sobs again, relief and ever-mounting need thrumming through him. He pushes back toward Adam’s tongue, arching his back and pressing his face into the ground again, and reaches behind him to grab at his own ass, spreading himself apart for Adam, for more of that delicious sensation. Adam, for his part, is going after him like he’s fresh meat, like he’s the best thing Adam’s ever tasted. And no matter how much Adam laps up, Tommy is still wet, still dripping, still _ready._ **  
  
**When Adam backs away from him, Tommy whines, pathetically desperate and loud. Adam doesn’t let him mourn the loss for long, though, because suddenly he’s in his human form, draped over Tommy’s back with his cock thick and hard and pressed tight against Tommy’s ass. Tommy can feel the heat emanating from him, from both of them, caught between them and multiplying so that Tommy thinks he may start melting into a puddle right there on the ground. **  
  
**Adam mouths and nibbles along the back of Tommy’s neck and shoulders, the shell of his ear, and finally pauses to growl, “I know what you need, Tommy. I know how to give it to you. I know how to satisfy you, how to fill you up right.” **  
  
**Tommy moans and rocks beneath Adam, hoping it will pass for an answer, but Adam just bites him hard on the shoulder. Tommy yelps and flattens his chest to the ground under Adam’s weight. **  
  
“** You feel it, don’t you, Tommy, my little Omega. You feel your purpose now, you feel it in your gut. You were born for this, baby, you’re special. You’re so perfect for me. You’re ready.” **  
  
“** Yes,” Tommy agrees loudly. “ _Yes_ , yes, please, I am, I’m ready, please...” **  
  
**Adam lowers his voice back down to a rough growl and says, “I could smell you all the way from the den, baby. You’re so ready for me. So ready to breed.” **  
  
**Tommy hardly recognizes the word, something foreign and secret, spoken of in hushed tones, but it sends a spark all through him, through his leaking cock and his dripping ass, and every place Adam touches him, down to the flutter of Adam’s breath on his neck. He forces his voice to work between frantic panting breaths. **  
  
“** B-breed?” **  
  
**Adam groans deep in his chest and wraps his hands around Tommy’s waist, the thinnest part just under his ribs. His hands are so big Tommy thinks his fingers could almost touch. **  
  
“** That’s right, Tommy, that’s it exactly. Gonna breed you all full and round for me, fill you up with my cock and my seed and my pups. Been waiting for you, baby, waiting and watching, waiting for you to be ready. But you’re ready now, and I can’t wait any longer.” **  
  
**Tommy hardly hears him, the words fading in and out through a haze of pure need, but he makes out the word _full_ and the word _cock_ and that’s all that matters in this moment, as he loses himself in a chant of _please, now, please._ **  
  
**Adam doesn’t make him wait, and he doesn’t bother with slow and gentle. He reaches down and grabs his cock, just for a second, just to find the angle, and then he’s _inside,_ sliding smoothly into Tommy’s wet hole, stretching him open around his cock, wider and deeper and oh so much fucking _better_ than fingers could ever be. Adam is huge and powerful and fucking him so hard his knees are skidding through the dirt, and it feels like it should hurt, and Tommy is still crying, but when he finally catches a gasp of breath, all he can say is _thank you._ **  
  
“** Oh, Tommy,” Adam groans. “My Omega. Mine. Fuck, Tommy, I waited so long.” **  
  
“** Ready now,” Tommy replies breathlessly. “Yours.” **  
  
“** Fuck, yes. Say it, Tommy.” **  
  
“** Yours,” Tommy moans. “Yours. Your Omega.” **  
  
**They don’t suddenly fall still; Tommy’s knees still dig into the soft ground, his hands still slip through the loose dirt clawed up by his fingers, but though they’re still moving, everything seems to stop. Tommy’s awareness of his surroundings is dulled, narrowed to the place where he’s joined with Adam, because it’s suddenly different. Adam isn’t sliding in and out through Tommy’s slick hole, he’s pressed in tight, grinding but not pulling out, not thrusting. **  
  
“** Tommy. My Omega,” Adam whispers. He leans down over Tommy, blanketing him with his body, and wraps both arms around Tommy’s torso, holding him close and firm. It takes Tommy achingly long seconds to realize that Adam isn’t pulling out, _can’t_ pull out, that they’re actually joined and stuck together as Adam’s cock swells inside him. **  
  
**Tommy doesn’t feel how thick Adam is until Adam does try to move, to rock his hips just a little. The tightness Tommy didn’t feel when Adam first pushed into him is there now, and he clenches around Adam, driven to tears again by the -- _finally_ \-- satisfying fullness. **  
  
“** You like that, baby?” Adam asks in a low voice. “You like my knot filling you up?” **  
  
“** _Yes_ ,” Tommy hisses, clenching his teeth now as he tries to wiggle in Adam’s grasp, searching for more of that tight, stretched sensation. He tries to lower himself to the ground, and the knot inside him pulls hard at the rim of his hole, stretching him painfully wide, but Adam’s cock still doesn’t slip free and he falls to the dirt with Tommy, pinning him there and grinding in even deeper. **  
  
**Tommy chokes out a noise, halfway between a cry and a moan, and Adam licks him in response. He says, “I can taste your need, baby. I can smell it, it’s so strong.” **  
  
“** Need to come,” Tommy gasps. **  
  
“** You will, I promise you will. But first you’re gonna take my knot, Omega, you’re gonna take my seed and let me fill you up so hot and wet...” Adam breaks off with a hoarse shout and twists his hips, wedging himself in so deep his pelvis is flush with Tommy’s skin, they’re touching all over, so warm and slick with sweat. **  
  
“** Needed this,” Adam mutters. “Needed this so bad.” And Tommy can feel it, then, the strong pulses of Adam’s cock deep inside him, and the heaviness in his belly that means Tommy’s orgasm is close. He feels so hot and wet inside, just like Adam said, and he doesn’t know why that sets him off when nothing else did, but suddenly Tommy’s coming, grinding his cock down into the soft dirt and wiggling, shuddering in Adam’s grasp not in an effort to get free, but wanting Adam to hold him tighter, squeeze him hard and keep him still. **  
  
**Tommy’s orgasm is quick and hard, here and gone in a span of seconds, and as much as he’s been dying to come he almost misses it when it happens, totally focused on Adam inside him, his thick cock tying them together, pulsing in a quiet rhythm that echoes through Tommy’s nerves as Adam comes and comes and comes. Adam reaches down and teases his fingers around the place where they’re joined, and his fingers come away dry, not a drop of his seed escaping, the knot keeping it all inside where it belongs. **  
  
“** Can you feel it, Tommy?” Adam asks, words slurred in a drugged haze of pleasure. “Feel me inside you? Wanna stay just like this, tie you to me for-fucking-ever, never let you off my cock.” **  
  
**Tommy groans and rocks his hips, feeling the knot inside him and realizing that it’s just as thick and swollen as ever, and Adam is somehow _still coming_ , still grinding slowly and spilling into him. He wonders how long this is supposed to go on, how long they’ll be stuck like this, and in the next moment realizes that he doesn’t care. For the first time since he can remember, he doesn’t want anything, doesn’t feel needy or empty or desperate. His instincts are quiet. He’s just, finally... _satisfied._ He lays still and lets Adam murmur quiet, possessive words against his overheated skin, lets Adam stroke him slowly up and down his sides as if he were a wolf. He’s almost asleep when Adam stirs. **  
  
**He thinks that Adam’s finally ready to pull out, but a quick shift of his hips tells him otherwise. Instead, Adam just rolls them onto one side, freeing Tommy from the brunt of his weight and wrapping him up in his arms. Tommy takes a deep breath and feels his head clear a bit -- he hadn’t realized just how heavy Adam was, laying on him like that. He wriggles himself into a comfortable position, and Adam pulls him closer, kissing his neck gently over and over before opening his mouth to bite. **  
  
**Tommy gasps at the pain of Adam’s sharp teeth, but he doesn’t want him to stop, savoring the deep dull sensation of Adam bruising him, _marking_ him. Adam’s hand drifts down to rest low over Tommy’s belly, rubbing gentle circles into the sensitive skin there, and Tommy sighs, smiling to himself and brushing the remnants of tears out of his eyes. **  
  
**He doesn’t know how long they’ve been there, hidden in the trees from the rest of the pack, but it feels like a long time. It feels like the sun has shifted significantly overhead, but Tommy’s too dazed to really take note of its position. The air hasn’t changed, it still feels thick and close; Tommy’s skin still feels warm all over, especially hot wherever Adam’s touching him. He’s sweaty and tired, but he doesn’t care a bit. But he does ask, after several moments, whether the rest of the pack will be looking for them. **  
  
**Adam laughs, low and quiet against the back of Tommy’s neck. “They know where we are,” he replies simply. “We’ll go back soon. In time for the run at nightfall. Don’t worry.” **  
  
“** I’m not worried,” Tommy murmurs, and it’s true. He’s relaxed and weary, satisfaction spreading bone-deep, and he’s comfortable even with Adam’s cock locked deep into him, and his arms tight around Tommy’s chest. He could stay here all day, and he says as much to Adam. **  
  
“** So could I, my Omega,” Adam says, “But we’re not finished yet.” **  
  
**Tommy makes a questioning noise but Adam remains silent for several more minutes, long enough for Tommy to slip into a peaceful doze. He wakes up to Adam pulling his cock free, Tommy’s ass stretching wide around the base where the knot hasn’t subsided completely. As soon as Adam’s no longer filling him, the satisfaction and comfort Tommy had grown used to dwindles a little, and he shifts in Adam’s arms. **  
  
**His ass feels empty -- _he_ feels empty -- now, and wet, _so wet_ , and Tommy feels it drip and slide down the back of his thigh. Adam’s fingers follow the line of slickness, tracing it and smearing it into Tommy’s skin, dragging the drops back up to push into his ass again. **  
  
“** So good, Tommy, such a perfect Omega, taking my seed, taking all of me...” **  
  
**Tommy recognizes the sensation this time, when Adam’s fingers leave him. He recognizes the feeling of that slickness leaking from him, dripping out of his ass, but this time it isn’t his own fluid, it’s Adam’s, and it’s _leaking out of him_. Tommy thrashes and tries to clench himself up tight, keep everything inside, but he’s sore and his muscles are exhausted, and he just feels so loose and slick. Adam’s fingers keep playing around his hole, teasing more of his come free only to push it back in with two, even three fingertips. **  
  
“** Alpha,” Tommy gasps, “Adam, I’m...” **  
  
**Adam hushes him and soothes him with a gentle hand down his side. “It’s okay, baby, you took so much. You took it all, and there’s so much more inside you now. You’re perfect, Omega, you’re perfect like this. You’re gonna swell up so full with my pups, I promise.” **  
  
**Tommy relaxes into Adam’s arms, even as Adam’s words stick in his brain, stay at the forefront with a spotlight brighter than the sun shining down on them. He tries to find the breath to speak. “Am I... Will I...” **  
  
**Adam kisses the questions from his lips and answers with a simple nod. When he pulls away, he gets to his knees and pulls Tommy up too. “I need you to change for me,” he says in a soft voice that nonetheless carries the weight of command. He doesn’t wait for Tommy to comply, just shifts into his wolf form and expects Tommy to follow. Tommy does so without question, even though he’s confused. They’re not far from the den; Tommy stumbled out in human form this morning, dazed and sick with need. As wolves, it takes them even less time to get back, and Adam leads Tommy straight to their sleeping area near the back. **  
  
**Adam shifts back to human and Tommy moves to do the same, but Adam stops him with a raised hand, signaling to wait. Tommy cocks his head and watches as Adam arranges their blanket into a little nest and settles down cross-legged on top of it. He pats his bare thigh and says, quietly, “Lie here.” **  
  
**Tommy curls up next to Adam and rests his head in Adam’s lap, and Adam uses both hands to comb through Tommy’s fur. He strokes Tommy’s ears and scratches through the thick scruff at Tommy’s neck, all the while murmuring under his breath, humming wordless comforts. **  
  
“** We’ll know soon,” he says at long last, bending double so his lips brush Tommy’s pointed ear. “A few days, and the heat will be over, and we’ll know for sure. But I think I know already, Omega. I think you're carrying my pups. Can you feel my seed inside you? Can you feel it grow? Tommy, I’ve waited so long for this. We both have, I know it. And it was perfect, baby. You were perfect.” **  
  
**Tommy’s comfortable, and Adam’s fingers feel so good stroking through his fur, and it feels even better to hear his Alpha praise him like that. But still...he has so many questions, and he can’t ask them in this form. He looks up at Adam mournfully and gives a low whine. **  
  
“** I know, baby, I know. But I need you to be a wolf for me right now. That’s how it works,” Adam says softly. **  
  
**That makes no sense, and Tommy shakes his head back and forth, telling Adam wordlessly that he doesn’t understand. Adam pets his head and tells him to rest, and to listen, and begins to explain. He tells Tommy about Omegas, how rare they are, and how important, how vital to the long-term survival of a pack -- and how that rarity and importance puts them in constant danger of abduction by rival packs. He talks about males and females, and how Omegas are somewhere in between, their gender shifting with the form they take. He reaches down and rubs Tommy’s belly while he talks about what’s to come, the little wolves that they’ll make together, growing their pack and their family. Adam stops petting Tommy to wipe at his eyes, then, and Tommy can’t hold back a sound of surprise when he realizes his Alpha is crying. **  
  
**Adam laughs a bit at Tommy’s shock, but his face quickly goes serious again. “I waited a long time for you, Tommy, watching you grow up and hoping. Not all Omegas are fertile, and the only way to know is to wait for their heat. And you are beautiful in heat, my Omega. I’ll never forget seeing you in the forest like that, wet and presenting.” **  
  
**Tommy buries his head in Adam’s lap, embarrassed, and Adam laughs again and reaches down to grab Tommy’s snout in gentle hands, turn him up to face Adam’s gaze. **  
  
“** Beautiful.” **  
  
**Eventually, Tommy starts to drift toward sleep, lulled by the satisfaction in his body and the sound of Adam’s voice as he talks, telling Tommy how they’ll run tonight, run like they never have. How when the night is deepest, Adam will breed Tommy again, Alpha and Omega, this time under the moon while the whole pack looks on. And how when the heat ends in a few days, they’ll still be bound together, the connection between them an unbreakable one. **  
  
**The last thing Tommy senses before sleep takes him is Adam shifting, taking his wolf form again, and curling himself up protectively around Tommy’s body. Tommy huffs contentedly and lets himself drift, trusting in his Alpha to keep him safe and warm, right here in his place -- until the moon comes for them all.

  



End file.
